1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a power storage apparatus provided for electrical equipment to supply power to the electrical equipment, and particularly relates to a technology for notifying a user of the state of power supply from the power storage apparatus to the electrical equipment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Power storage apparatuses are mounted on vehicles, such as power-assisted bicycles and electric vehicles, and are used to supply power thereto. The power storage apparatuses are also used to efficiently operate power-generating facilities, such as photovoltaic generators and fuel cells.
According to International Publication No. 2014/155903 (hereinafter referred to as Patent Document 1), a power storage apparatus is configured with a plurality of battery packs being incorporated therein. Each battery pack receives information indicating the remaining battery level and so on of another battery pack through a short-range wireless communication and further transmits the information to another battery pack. Through such an operation, the power storage apparatus can collect the remaining battery levels and so on of a plurality of battery packs.
As described above, according to Patent Document 1, the power storage apparatus configured with the plurality of battery packs can collect the remaining battery levels of the battery packs, but there is room for improvement.